A Life of Running and Hiding
by Joe-0
Summary: Afraid, now that the prince has become ruler of the castle, Renee's family runs away from the castle leaving her mother behind.Once the curse is broken Renee knows her family can be together. But can she break it on her own?
1. Chapter 1

Mother gently pulled the comb through my golden curls. "Owwwwwww." I protested as she ran into some of the tougher knots.

"Renée, Do you want to look pretty for your party?" Mother asked for the fourth time.

"Yes mommy." I agreed for the fourth time.

"There. All done."

"I want to see! I want to see!" My little five year old voice squealed. Mother slowly raised the mirror until I could see my entire face. "I'm so Pretty!" I exclaimed in delight. My normally ruddy, mud-stained face was a pale cream, almost white. My Brilliant blue eyes shone in comparison to my paper skin and my lips were cherry red. My hair framed my face like a halo. For once in my life I really was beautiful.

The door to our little room swung open as the queen entered a small nondescript in her hand. All of the servants at the castle loved the queen. She was gentle, beautiful and most of all caring. The complete opposite of her terror of a son, the prince, Philippe. My parents were terrified when he came in the room. Constantly afraid of something I couldn't quite figure out.

"How's the little Birthday girl?" The queen more sang than said as she sailed into the room. "I brought something for you to wear to the party. Would you like to know what it is?" She knelt so she could brush my bangs out of my eyes.

"Yes."

"What's the magic word?" Mother chimed in

"Mrs. Queen may I please see what you have." I said feigning class and poise. Her laughter sounded like tinkling bells. Smiling she opening the mysterious box. A miniature tiara sat in mounds of cushioning. It was radiant, set with hundreds of tiny diamonds in the shape of flowers. "It's… It's… Wonderful." I breathed. We sat in stunned silence. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cried jumping up and hugging the queen's knee.

"Don't worry about it honey." She ruffled my hair and lifted me into her arms. "We'd better get you to your party. You can't celebrate a birthday without the birthday girl."

The ballroom in the castle is spectacular. Absolutely perfect. Dazzling Chandeliers dangled from the ceiling. Beautiful paintings hung on the wall and the floor was marble freshly polished by a fellow servant. The best part was the majestic sweeping staircase meant for breathtaking entrances. One by one the servants and guests entered accompanied by dates and old acquaintances. I grew antsy waiting my turn. "Is it time yet? Now? Now? Now?" It annoyed Mother until, relieved, she informed me it was finally my turn. I hoisted my oversized skirt up and started walking down the fancy staircase. Hardly noticing all the eyes boring into me, I concentrated on not tripping over my own feet. Half way down chip met up with me.

"Everyone's staring at us." He whispered into my ear.

"Because I'm so pretty!"

"Yeah Right! You're as ugly as a cow!" He teased. We had stopped and were staring at each other, hate and disgust filling our eyes.

"You are so mean Chip Potts."

"Are you mad at me?" His face was quizzical "you know I didn't mean it. Girls! You never get teasing. Jeez."

The party was everything I ever imagined. I ate and laughed at Lumiere's impressions of Cogsworth. When the band begun to play father twirled me onto the dance floor. As the night went on I was passed from dance partner to partner, everyone wanting to dance with the precious birthday girl. It almost went perfectly. I was dancing with chip, when suddenly the music just stopped. People screamed and I saw the queen lying sprawled on the ground before I was whisked away.

"Get your coat on." Mother barked. Terrified I obeyed. I didn't understand what was going on, but that only made it scarier. My heart thumped loudly against my chest trying desperately to keep me alive. Time seemed to drag me. It seemed like it took hours to find the coat and drag it on. Mother was pacing when I got back to her. She thrust a small black bag into my arms. " Meet your father in the back garden." She hissed in my ear. Pausing, she glanced fearfully over her shoulder. "Hurry. You can't let Him see you".

In my total ignorance of the situation, I asked loudly, "Who's he?"

"shhh"

"Mom" I lowered my voice. "what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get out of here. I promise. You will see me again. Now run!"

And run I did. It was like being chased by all the monsters you imagine live in your closet. My breathing was shallow and sharp. The air stabbed my chest with every breath. My stomach was also being sliced open. I didn't stop though. I couldn't stop. Somehow I knew every second was precious. My life depended on my getting there as fast as I could.

"Young lady, what are you doing in this part of the castle?" Philippe grabbed my arm as I raced past. I froze.

"Umm… I was sent to look for you." I immediately wondered why I had said that, but there was no turning back now.

" Why would you go looking for me?"

"Your mother collapsed." I said matter of fact, hoping he would run off and let me sneak off.

"Good. Then my first act as king will be to get rid of you." My eyes widened and my muscles tensed.

"Why?" I breathed.

"My mother planed well, but not well enough. All of her careful planning will be for nothing if you die accidentally in a back hall the castle."

"Help." I whined. " Help! Help!" I cried, but no one could hear me. So I took my mother's advice and ran faster than I'd ever ran before because this time a monster really was following me. Instead of hurting this time, I felt like a bird. I was no longer running on solid rock but air. I felt like I was flying. Doors and knights became blurs as I soared past. The torches were a single streak of light.

"Renee!" Father called catching me in his arms. I stood in stunned silence, Unable to get my mouth to form any words. "Renee! Talk to me! What happened?"

" We have to go. Father he was going to kill me!" It all spilled out at once.

"Slow down. Who's going to kill you?"

"The Prince." I replied. My was voice trembling violent.

"He knows." Father whispered


	2. Chapter 2

"Renee! You come out of that room at once." Grandmere called. " I will get your father to break down this door." She threatened. I still wasn't coming out.

"I'm not going to school today. I thought I already told you that." I struggled unsuccessfully to keep the tears out of my voice.

"I thought you liked school. Your father pays good money so you can learn to read and write."

"Pull me out then."

"Is it still about this Gaston fellow? I thought you broke up with him?"

"No"

"Nanette and Odette still fighting?"

"Yes but that's not why I'm not going."

"I give up." The sound of rustling clothes came from the other room. She seriously had given up. Somehow my stunts for attention never seemed to work on her like they did on father.

" Fine," I gave up too. "It's Belle."

"The new girl? What's wrong with her? I hear she's very pretty."

"and smart" I added grudgingly.

"Is that what's worrying you honey."

Silence

"Come on Renee. Your still smart. Don't let it get to you." She argued.

"Just leave me alone. You're not my mother."My voice was full of venom. I imagined her quietly going back to her sewing. In my mind I saw her glancing at the door every four seconds waiting for me to open it. I buried my head even farther in the pillow.

We had waited for months before we'd given up on my mother. She just simply never came for us. I would gaze down the road leading to forest for hours imagining her appearing. Even ten years later it still hurt. I knew no one could ever replace her. At least Prince Philippe had given up looking for us long ago. So there was nothing to worry about, nothing to fret over. Except of course social status, and, I guess, school work. And for the first time my title of Smartest girl school was about to be snatched up from under me.

"We missed you in school today." Bridget commented absentmindedly without looking up from her embroidery. Bridget was my best friend ever. "That new girl, Belle, she ansewered all the questions and read aloud In class. Only you've ever read in class. It's like an insult." She babbled on, but I wasn't listening. How could she ever read aloud in class? Didn't she know that was my right? I had to remind myself that she didn't know and I shouldn't go out and teach her a lesson right here and now. She didn't know answered most of my questions. Well, all except one. Why had the other students let her read? It left a hole in my heart wondering what they really thought of me.

The next morning I went to market. Just like always. Bridget came with me. Just like always. I was supposed to buy eggs and bread. Just like always. Just like I liked it. I smiled as I entered the market. I had the euphoric sense of everything being right with the world. That lasted all of 10 second. Until I saw Belle that is.


End file.
